Rose
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Rose, the secret daughter of Sauron and an Elven queen, is the sister of Legolas. She finds a bond with Frodo and the others and must join the fellowship, even if it means her own death. LOTR with my OC, much, much better than summary can say. Romance!
1. Chapter 1

Weathertop.

A twig snapped, and Aragorn whirled around. Behind him, Frodo lay gasping for breath with the other 3 hobbits huddled around him. Aragorn watched, his half-elf senses detecting that they were not out of danger yet. This stone watchtower was hardly defensible; most likely the reason it fell in the first place.

Another crunch, just out of range. Aragorn swiveled again, raising a torch in one hand and his sword in the other. Cautiously, he back towards the rock wall, since that was the best place to make his defense from.

Then, he slipped on the wet rock and fell onto his back, sword clattering just out of range. The Wraiths chose that moment to attack, sensing his weakness. Two of them stepped out of the shadows, pale blade raised to make the killing blow.

Suddenly, another figure appeared; leaping down from the cliff above. The figure drew out two silver swords, by the looks of them, elven made. Finally, an ally. The elf brandished it's swords, slicing a Wraith then kicking it off the hill. The other Wraith fled, deciding that this new foe was more than a match for it.

The hooded figure came towards Aragorn and offered a hand.

"Your skills have grown weak indeed, Ranger" A distinctly female voice came from under the dark cowl.

"No time for jokes" Aragorn growled, accepting the hand that was offered and standing quickly.

"The ringbearer is gravely injured, I fear the wound is fouled" He continued, striding over to where Frodo lay gasping.

"I will do what I can" The woman flicked her head and her hood fell back, revealing pale white features and dark brown hair worthy of an elf, but the rounded ears of a human. She was a cross-breed, Like Aragorn. She knelt down and started to roll up Frodo's tunic, revealing the ugly wound. Aragorn came and knelt beside her, holding the torch so that she could see.

"Frodo, do not be afraid. My name is Rose, I will try to help you" She said in a smooth voice, pulling back her cape to reveal a utility belt with many pouches on it. She rummaged in one, then pulled out a small cloth package, which she unwrapped and slipped a bit in her mouth, chewing it quickly. All around them, a glorious minty smell erupted, tinting the air with a perfume worthy of finer occasions.

Taking the herb out of her mouth, Rose pressed it on Frodo's wound, withdrawing her fingers quickly as he convulsed, gasping in pain.

"This needs Lord Elrond's care" She said to the Ranger beside her.

Aragorn picked Frodo up, and Rose gave a sharp whistle. A white horse trotted up to them, and Aragorn placed Frodo on it's back.

"Ride hard Merîlwen, since I know you will insist that you take him" Aragorn said, touching her elbow gently. Rose pulled herself gracefully onto the horse behind Frodo and touched Aragorn's shoulder in return.

"Be safe, Ranger" Was all she said before she spurred the white horse into the midnight fog.

* * *

Rose could hear the hoofbeats of the RingWraith's black horses behind her. They were maybe half a league away at most. She would have to hurry if she was to make the Rivendell crossing by morning. Frodo didn't have long, and if she was lucky; he would live until the morning. If she could make it to the crossing, then the Elven magic could work.

"Noro Lim" She whispered in her stallion's ear, urging the horse onward.

The elf-woman and Hobbit rode through the night, Frodo's breathing slowly getting more laboured as they made their way to the River that separated them from Rivendell. As the sun began to come up, Rose sensed another RingWraith add to the pack. This one was urging them faster, they were only a quarter league behind now. Rose bent down to her horse's ear, urging him faster.

The riders plunged into a grove of trees, and a group of Wraiths broke off from the main pack. Rose could just barely see glimpses of them between the trees, but knew that they were riding to cut her off. Quickly, she turned her horse, shooting off another path towards the river and leaping a log. Behind her, she could hear the confused screams of the devil horses and their evil riders.

Ahead, she could just see the glimmer of the flowing water that was the Rivendell Waters. Just another few hundred feet, and they would be safe. ROse could hear Frodo groaning in both delirium and pain. His time was nearly up.

Then, a black shape crossed directly in front of her, causing the elevn horse to rear, tossing Rose and Frodo to the ground. By some stroke of luck, Frodo landed on top of Rose, and she was easily able to pick him up again and run for the horse. She was cut off by the rider that had ambushed them.

"Give up the halfling, she-elf" The Wraith snarled, his voice sounding like grating metal. She could tell by his tall stature that this was the leader; the king of the nine ringed men.

"You will have to kill me first" Rose said, yanking her sword from its scabbard with a hiss of polished metal.

"Easily" The Witch King replied. If he was capable of laughing, he would have done so right then.

Rose backed up, then made a dash around a tree, slipping Frodo to her back, where he was barely holding on. The Witch King urged his horse forwards, cutting them off yet again.

"You will not escape so easily"

Rose growled. The Witch Kingw as toying with them. He was waiting for Frodo to run out of time. And that was somehting she couldn't afford to do. Re-thinking her plan, Rose dashed to the side again, then as the Wraith urged his horse forwards, she dodged and went to the other side, weaving her way back and forth. Then, she saw her break. Right as the Witch King was turning his horse, she ran further to her right, going through a gap in the trees too big for a hore to fit through.

Breaking out of the small copse of trees, Rose ran at full tilt to the river, splashing across just in time to see the Witch-king wheel his horse around, screaming in frustration. Lowering Frodo to the ground, she knelt down and raised her hands in the air, calling upon the power of her people to bring the river down on this evil.

"Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer. Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!" She murmered, focusing her energy into the spell. As she knelt there, the river's water began to rise, coving the hooves of the wringwraiths that had now gathered in full number on the other bank. Slowly, it rose higher higher until with a mighty roar, a rolling mass of water hundreds of feet high came forth, crashing down on the Ringwraiths and sweeping them away, leaving only a pale dagger, glistening in the shallows.

Rose splashed across, taking the dagger, and tucking it into her belt. She rushed back to Frodo, touching his pale cheek. He was barely breathing now, and his skin had turned to a sickly greenish-yellow.

"Hold on Frodo!" Rose pulled him into her arms and whistled for her horse. Then, swinging up onto her mount, she rode at breakneck speed towards Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2

As Frodo's wound gradually healed, his mind was trapped in a strange whirlwind of colors and shapes, most of them involving pale white figures reaching out to him and a hooded woman... Dreams from the past swam in and out of focus, followed by scenes that were almost unreal. Finally, as if walking out of a deep fog, he awoke.

The first thing Frodo thought when his eyes flickered open was that he had died. The room was so clean and neat, and the woman standing next to him couldn't possibly be real...

"Frodo?" The woman asked, bending over him slightly. She was an elf, but more human-like. Dark brown hair tumbled over her shoulders adorned by a small circlet of silver and light blue eyes accented her elegant face perfectly. The crimson dress she wore flowed over her body, and an elegant silver necklace twinkled from the hollow of her throat.

"Am I dreaming?" Frodo asked weakly. The elf woman laughed lightly.

"Hardly. My name is Rose, I am a friend of Gandalf's. I brought you here to Rivendell" So he hadn't been dreaming the hooded woman, she was real.

"I wasn't hallucinating those riders and the river?" Frodo asked. For a second, Rose's expression darkened.

"I'm afraid not, it was a very close chase"

Frodo leaned back against the pillows, racking his brains for other hidden snippets of the hellish ride. Then, a tall figure shuffled in the door, and all his worries were forgotten.

"Gandalf!" The gray wizard came in, a smile crinkling in the corners of his mouth.

"It's good to see you among the living, my boy"

* * *

As the days progressed, Frodo was allowed out of bed more and more. Rivendell was beautiful beyond imagining, and the elves welcomed them whole heartedly.

He spent most his time with Merry, Pippin and Sam or walking with his Uncle Bilbo, who happened to be visiting Rivendell at the same time.

Little was seen of Rose, Aragorn or Gandalf, and Frodo suspected that they were planning something with Lord Elrond, but he wasn't sure what. Obviously, it had to do with the Ring, because even he knew that it couldn't stay in Rivendell for long.

After around a week, many people started to come to Rivendell, and he was told that they were there for a secret council meeting regarding the ring.

The Dwarves came first; short little men with long, tangled hair and large axes or hammers. Then came a small delegation of men that he heard were from the large kingdom of Gondor, and finally, the Elves.

The Elves that came from mirkwood were quite unlike their Rivendell cousins. They came with bows and green clothing much like rangers instead of the rich velevets normally worn among Elrond's people.

* * *

Rose was in the library with Aragorn and Gandalf when she heard that the Mirkwood council had arrived. Pushing aside her notes and pulling her skirts into her hand so that she could run, she flew from the library like a small bird. Aragorn and Gandalf followed, smiling at each other.

Stopping at the steps leading into the courtyard, Rose searched the blonde heads for one elf in particular. When she caught sight of him, her face lit up.

"Muindor!" She cried, leaping down the steps as quickly as she could.

One elf halted his horse, searching for the call. His eyes fell on the running elf-woman, and he immediately dismounted, pulling Rose into his arms.

Frodo watched this scene from the balcony above, marveling at the obvious love shown between the two elves. Aragorn came to stand behind him, leaning on the railing.

"Aragorn, is that Rose's husband?" He asked, watching the couple below pull apart and speak quickly to each other in elvish.

To his surprise, Aragorn let out a snort of laughter.

"Hardly! that man you see her with is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Rose's half brother" Frodo's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"They do seem as if they are deeply in love, but the bond between elven siblings is quite different than most relationships. Come, i'll introduce you" Aragorn finished, walking away to greet his elven friends.

Frodo trotted after him, curious to see Legolas up close. Aragorn led him to the stables, where Legolas was leading his snow-white horse into a stall. Rose was at the blonde elf's side, still talking in their native language.

"Legolas" Aragorn called. The prince smiled and embraced the ranger. It was obvious they had known each other for quite some time.

"Legolas, this is Frodo" Aragorn continued. Frodo's gaze wandered to Rose, who's lips had curved up into a small smile.

"I am Legolas, as you have heard" Legolas' blue eyes danced with a hidden mischief that was quite unlike a prince's behavior. Rose's eyes softened as she watched Frodo's mind process.

"Come Frodo, dine with us" She said, breaking the awkwardness that was beginning to set in.


End file.
